transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetfire
Jetfire (ジェットファイアー, Jettofaiā) and his twin brother, Jetstorm are part of a risky Autobot Elite Guard experiment in duplicating the flight and combat abilities of the Decepticons. What the Autobots got were two incredibly rambunctious, cocky, and oddly naive robots with devastating combat power and acrobatic skill. Jetfire, true to his name, has the ability to create massive bursts of flame in both robot and jet modes. However, his accuracy and judgment as to when to use this power are questionable at best. Thankfully, he actually listens to Sentinel Prime's orders to throttle down once they get on his nerves (which is often). The twins also have the ability to combine into a superjet, or into the robot Safeguard (Jetfire is the right half of Safeguard)... modes that makes them even more physically powerful, but no less prone to acting without thinking. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) Created using the most advanced techniques known to autobot science, Jetstorm and Jetfire were cloned from tech recovered from Starscream. Brought online in a secret laboratory deep beneath Cybertron, they are the first Autobots created specifically to battle the Decepticons. Though they are young, they are extremely intelligent, working their way through the Elite Guard boot camp in record time. Together they are potentially the most powerful Autobots of all time, especially when they combine into their Safeguard form. Like his brother Jetstorm, Jetfire has the veichle mode of a Cybertronian Jet. Attributes: *The only known Autobots that can fly. *Youngest Elite Guard members of all time. *The first robots with the ability to combine. Gallery File:Ep39-226.png|Jetfire's jet mode. File:TFTA_JetfireBackView.jpg|Jetfire back view. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Blurr **Jazz **Sentinel Prime Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Jetfire Original Jetfire] (namesake ancestor) *Jetstorm (twin brother) Neutral *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl Rivals Lighting Enemies *Wasp *Decepticons Weapons & Abilites In addition to being the only other Autobot who can fly, Jetfire possesses above average strength and agility for an Autobot of his size. His main ability, though, is his ability to generate intense blasts of fire, which also can turn his body into a blazing "flame on" form. However Jetfire is not able to fully control this ability at first, and needs Jetstorm to cool him down - otherwise, he can go out of control. This particular ability was never seen on screen - it was only seen in the "Rise of Safeguard" comic. Jetfire also has a unique bond with his brother Jetstorm, allowing for excellent teamwork, and also the ability to merge to form the super-robot, Safeguard. They can also combine in jet modes for an extra boost of speed. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Where Is Thy Sting? *Five Servos of Doom *Predacons Rising *Decepticon Air *This Is Why I Hate Machines Games Books *Transformer Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Transformer Titans Animated: The Cool (Japanese comic series) *Transformer Titans Animated: Rise of Safeguard Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Elite Guard Category:Combiners Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Comic-Relief Category:Team Prime's Allies Category:Teen Titans' Allies